


I'm in love with a robot?!?!? Not clickbait

by UltimateRobotKiibo



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU where Kiibo can eat and has a very human-like body under his armor, F/M, Fluff, Probably some NSFW themes too, Takes place in Prison Mode, Yes he also has a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateRobotKiibo/pseuds/UltimateRobotKiibo
Summary: Three girls fall for a robot. Who can blame them?





	I'm in love with a robot?!?!? Not clickbait

**Author's Note:**

> When you have a super obscure OT4 so you decide to make a fic for them.

Kirumi walked through the cafeteria towards the kitchen, carrying herself with the same dignity, poise, and grace that she always does. She then tripped over her own feet, letting out a high-pitched squeal and might have thought a very un-ladylike word. But before she made contact with the ground she felt something stop her. She looked down at herself to see an arm dressed in black armor reaching across her chest with the hand ending right on Kirumi's left-

"Kiibo!" Kirumi pushed off of the arm that was accidentally groping her and was back on her own two feet. She looked at the robot in question who was now standing up himself from where he was seated when he saved Kirumi from face-planting. After the initial shock of being taken to second base (for the first time, she might add), Kirumi's face calmed and the minor blush dusting her cheeks faded quickly and she began to return to her usual calm expression. She knew Kiibo would have never done something like that to her on purpose, he was just trying to save her from her fall.

Her rescuer had an expression of genuine concern on his synthetic face. "Kirumi, are you ok?" He asked while tilting his head slightly. He was scanning Kirumi's face for some reason.

She had to smile at the robot's concern over her, Kirumi had just lost her footing for a moment, it was nothing to fret over. "I'm fine Kiibo, thank you for your concern and for catching me. I might have been hurt if you didn't save me."

However, Kiibo seemed to be annoyed at Kirumi's response to his question. "That isn't what I meant Kirumi. And you know it. I know you weren't hurt by the fall, I'm more worried on why you fell to begin with." Kiibo had gotten a little bit closer to Kirumi, entering her bubble ever so slightly.

Kirumi seemed taken aback at what Kiibo meant. "I'm...not sure I follow you." She began to wrack her brain to understand what he meant. Kiibo wasn't exactly the easiest person (yes, he was a person) to understand. And now Kirumi began to worry that this won't end well for her.

He didn't exactly relent, but Kiibo did seem less annoyed with her. "Kirumi, you are the Ultimate Maid: A woman who's the pinnacle of dexterity, attention to detail, and coordination. You can do the jobs of over fifty servants, all with four times as much your experience as you. It isn't much of an exaggeration to say you are near absolute perfection." Kirumi opened her mouth to thank Kiibo for unnecessary, yet still very kind words, but Kiibo continued before she could even begin, "And yet, here you are, tripping over your own feet. Something must be wrong, have you been taking care of yourself?"

The maid opened her mouth once again, this time to tell Kiibo that she had been taking care of herself and that she was not feeling ill in any way. But then instead of words coming out of her mouth, she released a loud and long yawn. She reached her hand up to cover her mouth but she was a bit too slow and failed cover it at all. Once again, she had embarrassed herself in front of Kiibo.

After that, he now had a look of understanding on his face. "Well, at least your uvula is looking good." Kiibo mocked. "How much sleep did you get last night Kirumi? Be honest with me."

At this point Kirumi felt slightly ashamed of herself but admitted the truth to Kiibo. "I only just barely got one hour of sleep last night due to taking care of some extra laundry..." 'Extra laundry' consisted of the entirety of the linen closet after she found Kaito and Maki...having some _fun_ together in it. And because she startled them, they both shot their _fun_ everywhere in that closet full of towels and sheets. She doesn't even know how Maki got it on the ceiling...

"Well that's just no good at all! There's only one thing to do about it now. You are going back to your room and getting some sleep!" Kiibo grabbed Kirumi and started to push her towards the exit of the cafeteria. He was going pretty slowly due to his strength being more than a little lacking and Kirumi being quite fit.

"Kiibo, I can't just go to bed right now in the middle of the day, Kokichi just asked for tea. It's my duty to make it for him." Kirumi would have already been able to break away from Kiibo if she had gotten a full night's sleep. She began to agree with Kiibo on his point with his demonstration of how much weaker she is in her current state...

"Don't worry about all that." Kiibo reassured her. "I'll take care of everything! I made tea for Professor Iidabashi all the time so this will be no big issue for me. I know I usually wouldn't want to give Kokichi anymore ammunition to make 'robot servant' jokes, and god help him if he were to call me a vending machine, but if it's to help you, I can bear it. You can rely on me!"

Kirumi frowned at this idea even still. "Kiibo, I-"

"What, you're still unsure? Look, I know what to do to get you to finally get some rest. You can consider it a request from me. It would be so nice of you, Kirumi, if you could make sure to get some rest so I didn't have to worry for your well-being. There, now you're serving me and serving yourself. Perfect! I'll see you in a few hours Kirumi! I expect you to be the textbook definition of 'well-rested.'" Kiibo finally pushed Kirumi out of the cafeteria, all the while flashing her a bright smile.

Kirumi finally gave in, understanding there was nothing to do for it, and began to return to her room. During her trip back to her room she kept thinking about everything Kiibo said about her and was doing for her, all so she would get some rest. She's not exactly used to someone taking care of her, especially with such intense stubbornness about doing so. It made her feel...special. 'Kiibo must think a lot of me. But then again, I think a lot of him too.'

She was so stuck inside her own mind she almost passed her dorm room. After fumbling with her key for a second, she entered her room and began to get ready for bed. As she made her way to the bathroom to wash her face, she noticed something. Her face was bright red. Kirumi was absolutely flushed. She knew simple lack of sleep couldn't be the cause, so she ran through everything that happened today.

Then she thought about Kiibo once more. And she felt her face heat up. She felt herself begin to smile. She felt butterflies enter her stomach. It all clicked. "Oh..." Kirumi Tojo, The Ultimate Maid, was experiencing her very first crush. On a robot no less. And it was **bad**. "Oh dear..."

Once Kirumi's head touched her pillow, she was out like a light. And her dreams were filled to the brim with a certain Ultimate Robot...


End file.
